Kids Got Me Sick
by musicgirl1120
Summary: All Human. Just a little story about Bella, Edward, and their four kids. What happens when all four of them get sick while Edward is out of town? How will Bella deal with four sick little kids? Reuploaded from an old account.


**I wrote this for another channel then decided to edit it and re-upload it here because I am trying to consolidate mt accounts into one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Characters:

Bella Cullen- 28

Edward Cullen-29

Renesmee Cullen-9

Rosie Cullen-5

Allie Cullen-5

Carlie Cullen-3

All Human. Bella and Edward are married with four girls. One day while Edward is on a business trip, the kids get sick, leaving Bella to care for them on her own.

 **Bella POV:**

It was a normal summer morning. I was cleaning the kitchen after breakfast while the girls played upstairs. I had just finished with the kitchen and was about to go get the girls dressed and go to the store when I heard someone coming down the stair. I assumed someone had gotten in a fight so I went over to the stairs about to yell when I saw Allie walking slowly down the stair.

Her face was pale and she looked miserable.

"Allie, sweetie what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"My belly and head hurts," she said pitifully.

"Oh baby," I said picking her up, "It feels like you might have a fever. Let's go take your temperature."

I carried her upstairs and into the bathroom the four girls shared. I found the thermometer and took her temperature, 102.

"Alls, do you feel like you are going to throw up?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded her little head yes. I told her to go sit in my bathroom and that I would be right in. I quickly checked on the other girls who were playing nicely together in the playroom. I then went and got some pajamas, a pillow, a few towels, and her blankie. I also grabbed a few hair ties from the girl's bathroom before going into my bathroom.

Allie was sitting on the edge of the tub, looking miserable. I picked her up and kissed her sweaty forehead. I then helped her put her pajamas on and laid some towels and the pillow on the floor near the toilet. I put her hair into two swift braids the same way Alice did when I was sick. I then gave her her blankie and told her to try to take a nap. She nodded and closed her eyes. I went out of the bathroom, careful to leave the door open and went into my room to call Alice, Edward's older sister and my best friend.

"Hey Alice," I said quietly.

"Hey Bella," she said cheerfully, "why are you whispering?"

"Allie is sick and I need you to pick me up a couple of things," I said, pulling my hair back into a high pony tail.

"Oh, poor thing," Alice said, "What do you need me to get?"

"Can you pick up some pedilyte, popsicles, ginger ale, Children's Motrin, soup, and bread?" I asked, "And make sure you get enough to last for a while. I hope the others kids don't get it, but just to be safe."

"Sure," Alice said, "Let me just drop Emmy off at home, and I will be over in an hour."

"Thanks Alice you are a life saver," I said before hanging up.

I went back to check on Allie. She was still lying on the floor, but her eyes were open and filled with tears.

"Baby," I said, scooping her into my arms, "What's wrong?"

"I feel really bad, mommy," she said allowing the tears to flow out of her soft, brown eyes.

I wanted to cry. Allie was exactly like me and it took a lot to make me cry. Knowing she felt bad enough to cry, really made me hurt for her.

Suddenly, Allie's face went stone white, and I quickly open the lid to the toilet just before Allie threw up.

When she finished, she was crying. I held her close to her chest and whispered softly into her ear. Allie soon stopped crying and I helped her brush her teeth and clean out her mouth. Then I held her and softly sang her to sleep. A few minutes later, Carlie came into the bathroom.

"Mommy," she said, "why's Allie sleepin'?" she asked.

"Allie is sick," I explained, "can you please go back and play with your sisters. I will come in there in a little bit."

"Ok Mommy," Carlie said before running back to the playroom. I laid Allie down on the make shift bed and went into my room, changing into sweat pants.

Then I went and found the girls in the playroom. They were playing dress- up, their favorite game.

"Mommy," Rosie exclaimed as I walked into the room, "Where is Allie?"

"She is in my bathroom. She has a sick tummy. I want all of you to wash your hands a lot and not go in my bathroom," I said, "If your tummies start feeling yucky, you need to tell me. I am going to make sandwiches for lunch and when it is lunch time Renesmee will help you get them," I told Carlie and Rosie. "Nessie," I said, "will you be my helper today and keep Carlie and Rosie busy so I can take care of Allie?"

"Sure," she said, her eyes excited at the idea of getting to help me.

"Thanks," I said, giving her a hug, "Lunch will be in the fridge when you are hungry."

Then I left the room, went and checked on a still sleeping Allie, and went downstairs to make lunch.

Just as I was finishing, I hear a cry coming from upstairs. I ran up the stairs and into the playroom. They were all still playing. Then I ran into my bathroom and saw Allie sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"Alls," I said, sitting down next to her, "did you just throw up again?"

She nodded and kept crying.

"It's alright," I said picking her up and brushing her teeth.

She stopped crying just as the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs with her still in my arms. The other girls started to come down, but I told them I would get it.

I opened the door to see Alice standing there with her arms full of groceries.

"Come on in," I said, "Thanks you so much for doing this. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled and reached for a hug, but I stepped back.

"No, I don't want you to get what this little one has," I said motioning to Allie.

"Poor baby," Alice said rubbing Allie's back, "What's going on with her anyways?"

"She has a fever and has been throwing up for a little while," I said with a sigh.

"Oh, that's no fun, Alice said, "I remember taking care of you a few times when you were sick and staying at our house while Edward was fishing with my dad and your dad."

 _Flash Back_

 _Edward, Charlie, and Carlisle had left for Green Lake at dawn. I was staying with Alice, Esmee, and Rose while my dad was gone. I had felt a little weird when I had gone to bed the night before, but I attributed it to excitement of having a girl's weekend. I woke up at 8 am and realized what the weird feeling really was. I ran for the bathroom and threw up. Alice ran in and saw me sitting there. She braided my hair and rubbed my back. We didn't have a fun girl's weekend because I spent it vomiting up all the soup and ginger ale everyone fed me. I was miserable, but Alice kept me company. By the time Edward came home, I was feeling better. I went home and was fine. The next morning, however, I got a text from Alice_

 _ **To Bella:**_

 _ **This is being typed from the bathroom floor. Thanks a lot for getting me sick.**_

 _End flashback_

"Yeah," I said laughing, "but at least Jasper was a good boyfriend and came over to take care of you."

"Yeah," she said.

Just then Allie squirmed in my arms and before I could run her to the bathroom, she threw up all over herself, me, and the floor. Alice jumped back. Allie started crying again.

"Alls," I said rubbing her back, "It is ok. I can clean the floor and you."

"Ok," she said through her tears.

Alice had disappeared. I thought she left, but she appeared a second later with some paper towels and cleaning solution.

"Alice," I said, "don't. I don't want you to get this. I will clean that up."

"No," she said, "you go clean Allie and yourself up. I got the floor."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. I took Allie upstairs and started a shower, then I took off her clothes and mine and we both climbed in.

Just as I finished and got out, Carlie came into the bathroom.

"Car," I said, "I asked you to stay out of here because Allie is sick. Please go back to the playroom."

"But Mommy," she said in a voice that did not sound like her normal whining voice, " my belly hu..." she was cut off by the vomit that left her mouth and went all over the floor.

I quickly pulled my robe on and ran over to her. Just before she threw up again, I got her over to the toilet. She threw up for a little bit longer before finally bursting into tears. I scooped her up and surveyed the bathroom.

Allie was shivering wrapped in a towel; there was vomit all over the floor; Carlie was covered in vomit, and now I wad too because I was holding her. She was in tears so I thought quickly as I comforted her.

I started another shower, went and grabbed some new clothes for both the girls, and went back into the bathroom. I put Carlie into the shower as I dressed Allie. Then I got into the shower and quickly cleaned both myself and Carlie. When I got out, I dressed Carlie and myself and cleaned up the floor.

Just as I finished, Allie ran to the toilet and threw up again. I rubbed her back and calmed her when she was done. I moved both the girls to the down stairs bathroom so I could do some cleaning.

When I walked down the stairs, I saw Alice with a mop cleaning the kitchen floor.

"Alice," I said, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," she said. Just then her phone rang.

"Sorry Bella," she said when she hung up, "Emmy just threw up. I need to go home."

"Thanks Alice," I said as she left, "tell Emmy to feel better."

She nodded as she got in her car and drove away. I went back inside and gathered up all the dirty clothes and towels. I put them into the washer before checking on all of my girls. Rosie and Nessie were playing with their baby dolls, and Allie and Carlie were thankfully sleeping.

I made dinner for the two healthy girls and was happy when I realized Edward wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Allie threw up again while I was making dinner, and Carlie got sick again just as I sat down to eat dinner. She cried so hard she vomited again. I felt do bad for her. When she finished, I realized it was after 9 pm.

I had Rosie and Renesmee go to bed and settled in for a long night. I moved the girls back up to my bathroom and gave them some pedilyte to keep them hydrated.

Normally, my girls could hold down pedilyte even when they were really sick; however, Allie threw up once after drinking it and Carlie ended up with a horrendous case of diarrhea.

After that I decided no more drinks for a while. Allie threw up again around 11 pm. Carlie couldn't get to the toilet fast enough and threw up all over herself and me. At around 3, both girls fell asleep. I changed out the towels they were laying on before passing out myself.

At 3:30, Rosie came in covered in vomit and in tears. I sighed as I cleaned her and her bed and laid her next to the toilet. Having three sick all at once was something we had only dealt with a few times and Edward had always been home so I could at least get a little rest. Rosie vomited every 20 minutes for two hours. She finally fell asleep just as Allie woke up and raced for the toilet.

She vomited and spent several minutes sitting in my lap while I stroked her hair. She was whimpering slightly because her stomach was hurting so badly. She finally fell asleep in my lap. I laid her back on the floor before curling up next to her and falling asleep.

Carlie woke up at 6 and promptly ran for the toilet and threw up. Rosie woke up about 10 minutes later and threw up again. At 7, I gave Allie some more pedilyte because I figured she should be starting to feel better. She held it in her for about an hour, but then it all came back up.

At 8:30, she fell asleep. Carlie had woken up at 7 and had thrown up. At 8, she fell asleep after I held her and bathed her in cool cloth. Rosie woke up at 7:30. She spent the next hour vomiting every ten minutes. Finally at 9, all of them were asleep. I had heard the TV on down stairs turn on at 7, telling me that Nessie was up. I fell asleep and slept for an hour. I could have slept all day, but at 10 I was woken up by Renesmee shaking me. I sat up and noticed she was crying.

"Nessie" I said cautiously, "Are you feeling sick?"

She nodded and said "I have been having diarrhea since 7 this morning, but I wanted to let you sleep, so I didn't tell you. But I just threw up all over the couch and I feel bad and I'm sorry Mommy," she cried.

I hugged her and told her to go take a quick shower while I cleaned the couch.

I found her a half hour later hanging over her toilet bowl vomiting. I tied her hair back and rubbed her back. She finished and started crying. I held her and whispered to her until she fell asleep.

Then I carried her into my bathroom. Allie was awake and had some color back in her cheeks. I laid Nessie down and sat down next to Allie.

"Hey Allie," I said, "Want some more juice?"

She nodded her head and I gave her some. She kept it down. I was so glad, hoping that meant my other girls would be feeling better soon as well. I told her she could go watch cartoons in my bed if she wanted. She smiled and walked into my room and turned on the TV. She drank a whole cup of pedilyte before falling asleep.

Nessie woke up and sprinted for the toilet. She threw up twice. Rosie woke up and I handed her a garbage can as she threw up. As soon as Nessie finished throwing up, Rosie ran and did the same. The pattern continued for two hours, one throwing up while the other looked like she was about to. Carlie woke up at 12 and looked a bit better. I gave her some pedilyte and when she held it down, I let her go watch Cartoons with Allie.

Rosie was sick three more times. At 6, Edward called and told me his flight was delayed until the 11pm because of weather. I told him about the girls and he said he would be home as fast as he could.

"Are you feeling alright Bells?" he asked, "You sound tired."

"I'm fine," I said. I had been washing my hands and eating at regular times all day.

"Alright," he said, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said. I ate dinner right after I hung up with him.

Then I went back and checked on the girls. Allie had eaten a few crackers and more pedilyte. Carlie had had more pedilyte also. Rosie hadn't thrown up in two hours.

Nessie was throwing up when I went to check on her. I rubbed her back softly. She fell asleep soon after that. Rosie had threw up at 9 and then fell back to sleep. Nessie woke up at 11, vomiting. By 3, I was sleeping and no one had been sick for over three hours. At 4, I was woken up by Edward coming home. I fell back to sleep and slept until 5.

At 5, I was woken up by a sharp twisting pain in my stomach. I ran for the toilet. I felt the sharp, bitter bile come up my throat and exit though my mouth. I felt my hair being lifter from my shoulders and someone rubbing my back. When I finished, I leaned back and saw Edward sitting behind me.

"Bella," he whispered, "Come here."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt awful. He hugged me close and rubbed my back.

"I feel awful," I mumbled.

"I know Bells, I know," he said. He helped me brush my teeth and sit back down on the floor. I spent the next hour throwing up.

When I finished, Edward had a warm towel waiting for me. I laid down on his lap and fell asleep. I had only been asleep for a half hour when I woke up. My stomach hurt and I ran for the toilet. I threw up. Edward helped me up when I finished. He held me in his arms as I cried.

I fell back to sleep and when I woke up I heard noises coming from downstairs. I slowly got up and walked down the stairs, gripping the railing. I found Alice and Edward talking by the front door. All the kids were in Alice's car.

"What's going on?" I asked, slurring my words a bit as I walked over to Edward.

He put his arms around me and said, "I know you are really sick and I want to take care of you so I am sending the kids to Alice's for the day so you can sleep."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Wow," Alice said to me, "you look really sick. I am gonna go. Feel better Bella," she called as she ran out the door.

"Bye Alice. Thanks," Edward called after her.

As soon as she left, I ran for the bathroom. I spent another hour bent over the toilet. When I finished, I walked back out to Edward who carried me upstairs. He laid me in the bed and I fell asleep. I woke up an hour later and threw up immediately, not making it to the bathroom. I cried as Edward walked in.

"I am so sorry," I sobbed.

He comforted me and told me it was ok. Then he cleaned the bed while I took a shower.

When I finished, I put new pajamas on and went to sleep in the bathroom.

The pattern of sleeping, vomiting continued all day and into the night, after the kids were home.

By the middle of the night the vomiting had stopped, but the ginger ale I drank went right through me. I spent all of the next day with an awful case of diarrhea that restricted me to the bathroom for most of the day.

I had finally settled into bed later that evening when I got a text from Alice.

 **To: Bella**

 **Sent from the bathroom floor. Kids got me sick**.

* * *

 **There it was. I hope you liked it. I'm not into Twilight as much as I was when I wrote this, but I am always open to trying to write another story.**


End file.
